thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Academy
Cooling Eccentric billionaire Shira Brazille founded the super-exclusive Alpha Academy on exotic @-shaped Alpha Island to nuture the next generation of exceptional dancers, writers, musicians, actors, and inventors, It's a dream come true for one hundred lucky girls, but those not measuring up can be sent home at any time, for any reason. The one left standing will have worldwide fame. Students Skye Hamilton, Dancer Allie A. Abbott, Actress (previously undeclared and writer) Charlie Deery, Inventor Darwin Brazille Taz Brazille Melbourne Brazille Sydney Brazille Dingo Brazille Andrea AKA Triple Threat Allie J. Abbott A junior Wimbledon winner / inventor A Bollywood film star / cell phone novelist Renee Foraday Sadie Shmolholtz Ophelia Prue Lacey / Tweety Bird Hannah Yara Negron Tatiana Soffie Becca Nash LoChang Kutya Slavin Yvette Chan Lydia Bjorgstrum Olivia Dufrenidis Singh Rootlieb, Inventing Major Sayleene Davenport, Inventing Major Jeanette Hollis Shelly Yip Britney Saperstein Nuala Lapore Sunita Sanchez Celia De La Cruz Gabriella Santz, architect Janeen Seraphina Hernandez-Rosenblatt Shoshana Shanti-Smith Spinnah Fraye Dakota LeMercier Yuki Asukawa Anastasia Vallessi Willow Dawn Martha Muvaney Chavez Moreno Louise Holtstopper Mayday McGrath Ariella von Slivovitz, cake decorator Ingrid Santana, marine biologist whoes remix of whale songs won a Grammy Maxine Montrose, photographer Olivia Dufrenidis, Greek heiress who founded popular political blog Sunita Sanchez, actress Teachers Mimi, Hone It for Dancers Keifer Lutz, Creative Writing Eunice Vanderlawn, Art of Execellence Dr. Irina Gorbachevsky, Inventor Tran, Meditation Careen, Acting Location 200 miles from San Francisco 100 miles to LA 100 miles to Las Vegas Alpha Ocean, The Mojave Desert, Southeastern California Campus Alpha Jetway + PAP Runway Bubble Train / Bubble Train Depot / Alpha Island Railway Joshua trees Pink sand beach Observatory Zen Center / Buddha Buliding - Meditation Pool - Meditation Hall Music Hall Times Square The Pavillion - Ambrosia Banquet Hall - Health food court - Elixir Smoothie Bar - Shops - Lounges - Spa - Salon - Half-Moon Theater - Great Lawn Art Center Vertical Farm (and tunnels) 20 Residences - Jackie O (Skye, Charlie, Allie A, Allie J, Triple, Renee) - Oprah (Celia De La Cruz) - Hillary Clinton - Beyoncé (Blair B.) - Mother Theresa - Virginia Woolf (Singh Rootlieb) - Angelina Jolie (Ophelia) - Michelle Obama - Meg Whitman - Joan of Arc - J. K. Rowling (Tweety and Shoshana Shanti-Smith) - Tyra Banks (Sayleene Davenport) - Chanel - Serena / Venus - Queen Elizabeth (Spinnah Fraye) - Martha Stewart Ark-shaped Zoo Elizabeth I Lecture Hall The Fuselage, Jungle, North Shore Narcissus Day Spa, North Shore Biosphere Delphi Observatory Dance Studio, Theater of Dionysus, Center for the Arts Shira's Office and waiting room Eros Sculpture Garden, Aphrodite Beach Brazille Mansion The Acropolis Melinda Gates Computer Lab Stone Bench, The Thinker's Grotto (at the end of a gravel walkway, in the center of a grove of poplars between the Pavilion and the dorms) Marie Curie Inventor's Lab, Science Complex Newton's Apple Orchid Golda Meir Globe Achilles Track, Health and Wellness Complex Panacea Suite, Alpha Infirmary, Health and Wellness Complex Mount Olympus Performing Arts Complex Lake Alpha Category:Locations Category:Places in "The Clique" world Category:Alphas